


Easter Bunny.

by ToAshNDust



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: CuteHarry, Easter, FluffyBunnyLouis, M/M, SassyLouis
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 12:57:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3693138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToAshNDust/pseuds/ToAshNDust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis est un petit con qui croit qu’Harry lui est acquis.<br/>Harry est lassé que le brun ne fasse plus aucun effort.<br/>Liam et Niall sont là juste pour le décor.<br/>Zayn est parti.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Easter Bunny.

**Author's Note:**

> Ehyaaa!  
> J'suis contente de vous retrouver sur cette nouvelle plateforme que je vais fraichement inaugurer avec ce petit OS Larry. Un OS sans trop d'importance qui servait simplement à vous faire une minuscule surprise. (Et aussi à me débarasser de l'image mentale de Louis portant un foutu costume de lapin.) 
> 
> N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez!  
> En espèrant que cet écrit vous plaise.  
> Bonne lecture tout plein. ♥
> 
> Mylène  
> @ToAshNDust

 

 

Il n’était que 23h lorsqu’Harry passa prudemment la porte de leur chambre d’hôtel, avançant maladroitement sur la pointe des pieds. Il ne s’attendait pas à découvrir leur suite plongée dans le noir si tôt. Surpris, il se fraya difficilement un chemin vers son lit dans lequel Louis semblait dormir.

**\- Lou ? Tu dors… ?**

Le concerné bougea légèrement dans le lit, signe qu’il l’avait bel et bien entendu, sans pour autant répondre. Le brun se débarrassa de ses vêtements tant bien que mal, légèrement alcoolisé. Le monde tanguait tandis qu’il faisait glisser le long de ses longues jambes son jean trop serré. Une fois en tenue plus confortable il se laissa tomber sur le lit se glissant entre les draps. Il s’approcha une nouvelle fois du brun, un sourire fripon sur les lèvres.

**\- Lou… Je sais que tu ne dors pas…**

Le châtain ne prit même pas la peine de se retourner pour lui répondre d’un ton froid.

**\- Tu sens l’alcool.**

**\- J’ai un peu plus bu que prévu j’crois. Ne sois pas fâché.**

Pour se faire pardonner de cette petite faute Harry se colla tout contre son petit-ami, l’enlaçant délicatement et glissant l’une de ses jambes entre les siennes. Il nicha son nez dans la nuque du châtain, inspirant profondément cette odeur qu’il aimait tant.

**\- Lou…**

Son bassin se colla innocemment contre les fesses rebondies du plus petit tandis qu’il entama une légère friction bien trop heureux de cette rencontre impromptue. Ses lèvres pleines quant à elles se posèrent sur son épiderme dorée, aspirant et embrassant cette peau qui ne demandait qu’à l’être. Harry avait terriblement envie de Louis, et il comptait bien le lui faire comprendre. Son bas-ventre se contractait déjà de plaisir, attendant impatiemment que Louis réponde à ses avances. Malheureusement pour Harry, lorsque Louis gigota enfin, ce ne fut pas pour le satisfaire.

**\- Arrête. J’ai pas envie.**

Le cadet loin de s’avouer vaincu continua son manège, il pouvait se montrer très persuasif quand il le voulait. Il sentait déjà son érection prendre de l’ampleur tout contre l’homme qu’il aimait.

**\- Allez Louis ….**

Soudainement Louis se redressa, allumant la lumière violement, et s’éloignant d’Harry.

**\- Putain Harry non ! J’ai pas la tête à ça là !**

Jamais Harry n’avait décuvé si vite, bien qu’il n’ait que peu bu, toute la légèreté qui l’habitait s’évapora aussitôt lorsqu’il croisa le regard colérique du châtain. Il se redressa à son tour, visiblement mécontent. Ce n’était pas la première fois que Louis le repoussait, au contraire, il semblait que ce genre de situation devenait de plus en plus récurrente.

**\- Pas la tête à ça ? C’est encore à cause de _Zayn_ c’est ça ? **

Louis ne répondit pas, se contentant simplement de baisser la tête.

**\- C’est encore trop frais j’suis juste… Pas bien. J’ai pas envie c’est tout.**

Harry secoua la tête en un mélange de colère et de résignation. Il n’était pas souvent méchant mais sa relation avec Louis en dépendait, et il commençait à ne plus en pouvoir de faire partie des meubles.

**\- Le problème Louis c’est que t’as plus _jamais_ envie. Je commence sérieusement à me poser des questions sur nous. A croire que tu t’es mis en couple avec la mauvaise personne dans ce groupe. Depuis qu’il est parti c’est à peine si tu me regardes. J’en peux plus Louis. J’comprends que tu sois affecté, on l’est TOUS. Mais si tu continues, c’est moi qui vais partir. **

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre Harry se leva brutalement, enfila son pantalon et son haut.

**\- Où est-ce que tu vas ?!**

**\- Dormir avec Niall.**

Louis serra les poings se retenant de justesse d’hurler qu’il n’en avait rien à foutre, qu’il pouvait partir s’il le voulait, qu’il n’avait pas besoin de lui de toute manière. Il n’avait besoin de personne. Il le détestait pour le menacer de partir, il le détestait de ne pas comprendre. Zayn l’avait blessé, Zayn l’avait laissé alors qu’ils étaient partenaires. Zayn était son frère et il l’avait abandonné. Il n’arrivait pas à faire le deuil de cette amitié qu’il avait décidé de laisser tomber. Pour son bonheur. Il avait pensé à son bonheur avant tout. Et le sien alors ? pensa amèrement Louis. Il était si en colère. D’un geste rageur il lança un de leur coussin à l’autre bout de la pièce avant de retomber sur leur lit. Lit bien trop grand. Bien trop vide sans Harry…

 

Le lendemain Louis prit la décision d’ignorer Harry. Il était celui qui l’avait blessé. Il était celui qui était parti juste parce qu’il n’avait pas voulu baiser, et Louis refusait de s’excuser pour l’avoir repoussé. Il pouvait encore disposer de son corps et ce peu importe la situation.

Le déjeuner se fit dans le silence, Louis ne décrochant pas un mot tandis que Liam, Niall et Harry riaient ensemble. Visiblement Harry avait décidé d’adopter la même stratégie que le petit brun. Bien. Chose qui l’irritait particulièrement. Ils convinrent tous d’aller à la plage dans l’après-midi, histoire de profiter de Dubaï une dernière fois avant de partir chacun de leur côté. Louis se retint de ronchonner. Il n’avait pas particulièrement envie de s’exposer aujourd’hui, il serait bien resté dans leur chambre d’hôtel, à se gaver de chocolat pour l’occasion. Fêter Pâques à Dubaï ne les empêchait en aucun cas de respecter la tradition. Faussement enthousiaste il accepta l’idée. Il refusait catégoriquement de donner satisfaction à Harry. Cette dispute ne l’atteignait pas. Ses menaces n’étaient que du vent. Harry était à lui, et tout le monde le savait. C’était une évidence, qu’il prétende le contraire le faisait presque rire. Le brun reviendrait bien assez tôt vers lui, et ce, sans qu’il n’ait à faire le moindre effort.

Quelques heures plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent donc tous les quatre allongés sur le sable chaud. Un instant de calme qui ne dura que peu, Harry s’amusa très rapidement à lancer un seau d’eau sur Liam qui partit précipitamment à sa poursuite, laissant les deux autres se reposer.

 **\- Quel gamin** maugréa Louis.

Niall fronça les sourcils tout en pouffant légèrement devant le ridicule de la situation. Qui était réellement le gamin ici ?

**\- Arrête de faire ta tête de mule Louis…**

**\- T’es de son côté toi aussi ?**

Devant le regard noir que lui lança le plus vieux Niall haussa innocemment les épaules.

**\- Je suis du côté de personne. J’pense simplement que vous êtes deux beaux cons. Vous êtes en train de vous prendre la tête pour quelqu’un qui n’est même plus là.**

**\- C’est pas Zayn le problème.**

**\- Ah oui ? Et c’est quoi alors ?**

**\- C’est lui et ses menaces de me quitter. Qu’il essaye seulement.**

Niall fixa un moment l’air bougon et renfrogné du châtain avant de se mettre à rire bruyamment, dévoilant ses dents blanches.

**\- J’peux savoir c’qui te fait rire ?**

**\- Vous. Vous êtes si stupidement amoureux l’un de l’autre.**

Louis ne daigna même pas relever, ancrant profondément ses écouteurs dans ses oreilles. Que le monde qui l’entoure aille se faire foutre. Profondément.

Il dû s’assoupir ou peut-être qu’il perdit simplement la notion du temps, mais lorsqu’il émergea enfin, il était seul sur sa serviette et le soleil était haut dans le ciel. Il retira ses écouteurs et se redressa à la recherche des autres. Liam était quelques mètres plus loin, dans l’eau, visiblement entrain de noyer Niall. Il chercha ensuite du regard son petit-ami l’air de rien. Mais lorsqu’il ne l’aperçu pas dans l’eau, il devint nettement plus inquiet… Jusqu’à ce qu’un éclat de rire qu’il connaissait bien se répercute à ses oreilles.

Il se tourna vers la source du bruit pour découvrir Harry, les mains sur les genoux riant aux éclats avec un homme qu’il ne connaissait ni d’Ève ni d’Adam. Les fossettes d’Harry étaient profondément creusées, signe qu’il se sentait réellement heureux. Il sentit un poids s’abattre sur son estomac tandis qu’il foudroyait du regard cet inconnu qui ne prêtait même pas attention à lui. Ils étaient visiblement en plein match de Beach volley. Ce qui était en soi totalement ridicule. Harry ne savait même pas attraper correctement un ballon. Harry prit place devant le filet, offrant au regard de l’homme derrière lui sa chute de reins parfaite. Harry leva les bras en l’air pour éviter que l’équipe en face ne voit leur jeu, tout en se dandinant légèrement de droite à gauche. L’homme n’en perdit pas une miette. Son regard glissa des muscles de son dos jusqu’à ses petites fesses moulées dans un putain de short jaune incroyablement indécent. Cette couleur faisait ressortir sa peau caramélisée lui donnait l’air d’une putain de friandise. L’homme continua son inspection en scrutant les longues et fines jambes d’Harry. Sa langue passa distraitement sur ses lèvres et Louis sentit ses muscles se contracter. Il allait se lever et lui arracher les yeux à ce connard espagnol. _-Et peu importe s’il n’était pas réellement espagnol, il restait un connard.-_ Il se redressa pour aller dire deux mots à cet abruti quand son regard croisa l’émeraude des prunelles d’Harry.

Le sourire d’Harry se figea, avant de doucement retomber. Devant l’expression rageuse de Louis, il baissa les yeux, comme un enfant prit en faute. Et lorsque le ballon tomba à ses côtés, il ne put servir qu’un petit sourire d’excuses à ses partenaires. La joie était définitivement retombée. L’agressivité de Louis avec.

Il n’était pas censé le rendre triste.

Un sentiment de culpabilité s’empara de lui, c’est presque honteusement qu’il rangea ses affaires pour s’éclipser. Peut-être qu’il devait arrêter de jouer au con. Harry n’était pas acquis. Harry n’était pas à lui. Il ne pouvait pas s’amuser à le repousser simplement parce qu’il était mal et le reprendre la seconde d’après. Harry était Harry. Et il méritait le meilleur, à chaque instant.

 

**De : Harry           À : Louis _17h20_**

T’es parti ?

**De : Harry           À : Louis _18h00_**

T’es où ?

**De : Harry           À : Louis _18h37_**

Réponds-moi Louis. J’suis désolé si je t’ai mis en colère…

**De : Harry           À : Louis _19h06_**

C’est pas drôle. T’as pas le droit de me laisser m’inquiéter.

**De : Harry           À : Louis _19h16_**

Louis putain !

 

**De : Louis            À : Harry _20h05_**

Désolé j’avais quelques courses à faire. Je suis dans la chambre.

Il ne fallut que quelques minutes à Harry pour débarquer dans la suite qui leur était réservée. Il était légèrement en colère mais surtout très inquiet. Il oscillait entre ces deux émotions sans réellement savoir laquelle préférer.

 **\- J’me suis fait un sang d’encre Louis putain !** déclara-t-il à la seconde ou la porte fut ouverte.

Le silence lui répondit. Le petit salon était désespérément vide. Harry sentit la colère prendre le pas. Il allait tuer ce petit con s’il n’était pas là. D’un pas décidé, il se dirigea vers la chambre, lui laissant le bénéfice du doute. Il ouvrit la porte, et ce qu’il vit le statufia immédiatement. Ses yeux s’agrandirent, son souffle se bloqua. Oh…

Louis était bien là, sagement assis au milieu du lit. Un lit recouvert d’un nombre incalculable de petites plumes de couleurs pastels. Du bleu, du vert, du rose et du jaune qui contrastaient à la perfection avec la peau dorée de Louis. Peau excessivement visible puisque le châtain ne portait sur lui qu’un minuscule boxer noir. Les mains sagement posées sur ses cuisses, le plus petit ne semblait pas prédisposé à le regarder. Harry observa le tableau avant de déglutir lentement.

**\- Louis … ?**

Une seconde s’écoula. Puis une autre, avant qu’enfin le petit mécheux ne trouve le courage de relever la tête offrant à Harry le spectacle le plus adorable qui lui ait été donné de voir. Parmi ses cheveux bruns rendu sauvages par le vent et l’eau de mer pointaient deux grandes oreilles blanches. L’une repliée, l’autre complètement droite. Il lança un regard timide à Harry, jugeant sa réaction par-dessous ses longs cils bruns. Harry semblait… Inconstant. Il ouvrit la bouche. La referma. Fronça les sourcils. Dégluti. Passa une main distraite dans ses cheveux. Se mordilla les lèvres, dernier geste qui fit monter en Louis une bouffée de chaleur. Le rouge s’empara de ses joues, s’épanouissant sur celles-ci. Il se sentait si ridicule ainsi. Si vulnérable. Si offert…

Louis avait besoin que le brun réagisse, qu’il dise quelque chose. Ce silence lui semblait insoutenable. La pièce s’était chargée d’électricité qui compressait sa poitrine. Il sentait son cœur battre de plus en plus vite, de plus en plus fort, résonnant à ses oreilles. La panique, la honte, et l’embarra prenaient le pas sur tout le reste. C’était une terrible idée.

**\- Oh mon dieu, je suis ridicule ! J’suis désolé.**

Le châtain se leva rapidement de ce petit nid, tournant le dos à Harry. Il ne pouvait plus le regarder sans se sentir terriblement nul. Il commença à ramasser les plumes en un geste désordonné, faisant d’elle un gros tas coloré. Il ne pouvait pas faire face à Harry. Il ne pouvait pas.

Harry qui était resté sur le pas de la porte ne pensait pas pouvoir être plus dur qu’à ce moment même, voyant son petit ami si mignon, déguisé en lapin. Mais ce qu’il n’avait pas vu avant qu’il ne se lève et lui tourne le dos était la petite queue toute ronde qui avait été cousue à l’arrière du boxer. Une petite boule toute blanche qui attirait inexorablement le regard sur ce postérieur déjà si parfait. Bordel. Il était adorable, il allait probablement en mourir. Harry avait si chaud en le regardant s’agiter l’air terriblement troublé.

 D’un pas contrôlé il s’avança vers son petit ami, doucement il le força à se retourner. Ses yeux bleus timides croisèrent son regard fiévreux. Le vert de ses iris était si sombre qu’il paraissait presque noir. Harry laissa quelques secondes son regard vagabonder sur le corps de Louis avant de remonter sur son visage empourpré.

 **\- T’es parfait** souffla-t-il pour lui-même. **Si parfait…**

Les lèvres de Louis s’étirèrent en un petit sourire craintif.

  **\- J’suis grotesque…**

**\- Tais-toi. Si tu savais comme je te veux.**

Harry amena Louis tout contre lui, entre ses bras, simplement pour le sentir près de lui. Il utilisait tout ce qui lui restait de contrôle pour être le plus doux possible. Contre son cou Louis souffla :

**\- J’ai agis comme un con.**

**\- Tu devrais agir comme un con plus souvent… T’es magnifique.**

Louis passa ses bras autour de la nuque d’Harry et ils basculèrent lentement sur le tas de plumes qui virevolta en une pluie douce et colorée. Louis pouvait d’ores et déjà sentir l’érection d’Harry contre sa cuisse ce qui lui arracha un sourire de victoire. Peut-être qu’il se sentait stupide, mais Harry en valait la peine. Le bouclé déposa délicatement ses lèvres sur celles de Louis, d’abord pour en sentir le gout, ensuite pour qu’il comprenne à quel point il l’aimait, à quel point il ne le laisserait jamais. Sa bouche se perdit dans le creux de son cou tandis qu’il commençait lascivement à frotter son bassin contre celui de son vis-à-vis. Le souffle court, les lèvres légèrement entre-ouvertes Harry laissa échapper un gémissement rauque. Le ventre de Louis se noua de plaisir. Il lui appartenait. Définitivement. Louis _lui_ appartenait. Avant que sa respiration ne devienne trop erratique il chuchota au creux de l’oreille de l’homme qui se mouvait tout contre lui :

**\- Joyeuses Pâques, bébé.**

 


End file.
